vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain America (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Age of Ultron-Civil War= |-|The First Avenger (First suit)= |-|The First Avenger (Second suit)= |-|The Avengers (2012)= |-|Winter Soldier= |-|Infinity War (Without Shield)= |-|Infinity War (With Shields)= |-|Endgame= Summary Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a Super Soldier, World War II veteran and was the world's first superhero. Volunteering for a top secret Super-Soldier program, the frail Steve Rogers was transformed into the powerful and heroic Captain America, his amazing World War II exploits made him a living legend. Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with the Howling Commandos, to the dismay of his greatest enemy, the Red Skull, while also developing a relationship with Agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his closest friend, James "Bucky" Barnes, during one mission, Rogers helped the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. Awakening in the modern day, Rogers learned that he had spent 67 years trapped in the glacial ice. When he awoke, Rogers had found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized with no idea what to do with his life. Following Loki having stolen the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declaring war on humanity, Nick Fury enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving what he had once known as HYDRA's weapon, and also foiling Loki's plans. Joining the team dubbed as the Avengers which had been made up of some of the Earth's mightiest heroes, which included Howard Stark's son Tony, Rogers then played one of the key roles in the Battle of New York, successfully stopping the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, capturing Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract while finding his place within this new world. Joining S.H.I.E.L.D. as his way to maintain peace and justice with the aid of Black Widow, Captain America had come into a fierce conflict against the Winter Soldier who had seemingly assassinated Fury. Having been blamed for the incident by Alexander Pierce, Rogers discovered that HYDRA, whom he thought had dissolved in 1945, had existed in secret as a parasite within S.H.I.E.L.D., and that they were planning to use Project Insight as a way to bring about a new world order, while also learning that Winter Soldier was, in fact, his best friend Barnes, operating as the brainwashed assassin. Along Romanoff, Maria Hill and Falcon, Rogers had ended the HYDRA Uprising. As the immediate threat of HYDRA was quelled, Rogers embarked on a quest to locate Barnes. During the search for Barnes, the Avengers had assembled in order to eliminate the remnants of HYDRA, which prompted Rogers to abandon his own quest and rejoin all of his former teammates to help capture the Scepter and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker. After securing their victory, Rogers was almost immediately thrown into another crisis when Ultron, the new peacekeeping artificial intelligent program designed by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, began a plot to eliminate humanity. Following a prolonged and brutal conflict in which Vision's creation gave them an advantage, Ultron was defeated during the Battle of Sokovia, however the cost of their battle meant many of the Avengers disbanded, while Rogers and Romanoff stayed to lead the second incarnation of the Avengers. While the Avengers conducted worldwide missions, they soon began tracking down Crossbones, only for Scarlet Witch to be blamed for innocent deaths when she failed to fully contain an explosion that Crossbones caused. Thaddeus Ross used the disaster to write the Sokovia Accords, but Rogers refused to sign due to moral disagreements. Rogers' problems increased more as Barnes resurfaced having seemingly caused a recent terrorist bombing, as Rogers chose to protect Barnes, which then lead to Ross sending Stark out to apprehend them both. Upon learning Helmut Zemo was to blame, Rogers fought against his former allies to find Zemo, only for Zemo's schemes to finally be completed as he revealed Barnes killed Stark's parents, resulting with Rogers going on the run as the Avengers falling apart due to Rogers and Stark's conflict. Having saved his friends from the Raft, Rogers sent Barnes to gain help from Black Panther in Wakanda while he and all his allies then became vigilantes. However, when Thanos and his Black Order attacked Earth seeking the final Infinity Stones, Rogers came out of hiding in order to protect Vision. In order to keep Vision safe, Rogers had brought him to Wakanda while he and Black Panther's army held off the onslaught of Outriders sent down by Thanos. Despite their success with destroying Thanos' forces, when Thanos himself arrived on the planet, he effortlessly overpowered Rogers and all the other heroes and took the Mind Stone, killing Vision in the process. Despite all their attempts, Thanos completed his goal and wiped out half of the population of the universe, leaving as Rogers witnessed his best friend die again alongside his countless others. Five years after the Decimation, Captain America and his fellow Avengers found a method to traverse through time safely and traveled to various points in the past to amass all six Infinity Stones. After successfully aiding in the resurrection of the lives taken by the snap, Captain America participated in the Battle of Earth and was deemed worthy of Mjølnir, wielding it in combat against Thanos. After Iron Man sacrificed his life to kill Thanos and his army, Rogers attended his friend's funeral before traveling back in time to restore Mjølnir and the Infinity Stones to their original time. However, after returning the items, Rogers chose to travel back to the 1940s and live out a life in the past, where he married Peggy Carter. Having grown old, Rogers paid a visit to Wilson in 2023, entrusting him with his shield and choosing him as his successor. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C. At least 8-C with Vibranium Shield Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Classification: Enhanced Human Age: 173-180 chronogically, 106-114 biologically Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Expert Shield User, Regeneration (Mid-Low. Regenerated from being shot in the abdomen by a Chitauri gun in several minutes), Expert Acrobat and Parkourer, Longevity, Immense Pain Tolerance (Wasn't bothered by a Chitauri shot to the abdomen) Resistance to Diseases, Alcohol and Drugs, Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Attack Reflection (With Vibranium Shield) Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed part of a highway pillar by throwing Ultron into it. Defeated Spider-Man, and could have easily beaten him according to Iron Man. Harmed Winter Soldier and broke his arm. Harmed his past version, though he was eventually overpowered). At least Building level+ with Vibranium Shield (Can severely damage Mark 46 Iron Man's arc reactor. Damaged Winter Soldier's Bionic Arm) Speed: Subsonic running speed (Can outrun cars with ease) with High Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Can keep up with Mark 46 Iron Man. Superior to Spider-Man. Dodged a grenade launcher). Subsonic+ (Made use of M1911s) to Supersonic+ attack speed with guns (Has used guns like the FN SCAR and variants of the HK416 rifle) Lifting Strength: Class 50 (Stronger than Deathlok, who pushed a bulldozer across a soccer field) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level (Superior to Deathlok, who survived an explosion of this scale. Can no-sell terminal velocity dives into water from over thousands of feet. Withstood a hypersonic punch from Quicksilver. Can take hits from Mark 46 Iron Man. Survived a fall from the Triskelion. Withstood Thanos's missiles that destroyed the Avengers compound). At least Mountain level+ with Vibranium Shield (Tanked a Mjolnir strike from Thor without taking any damage) Stamina: Very high (Able to fight for extended periods of time without getting tired. Can keep fighting even after being seriously injured and may not even bother about it) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range to tens of meters with Vibranium Shield. Several hundreds of meters with most firearms Standard Equipment: Various firearms, Vibranium Shield Intelligence: Above average. Excellent tactician and possesses an excellent memory. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Military Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Soldiers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans